This invention relates generally to building structures and, more particularly, to building modules and methods of erecting a building structure from such modules.
The building construction industry has long recognized the desirability of standardizing certain construction designs and techniques, and of using these designs and techniques to preconstruct in a controlled environment certain elements or modules of a building structure for subsequent transportation to a building site where they are assembled with a minimum amount of labor, equipment, and time. In this way, most of the actual construction and assembly work can be conducted under planned and favorable conditions such as exist in a factory, or the like, while final erection at diverse sites of unplanned and possibly unfavorable conditions can be accomplished with little dependence on a skilled labor force, favorable weather conditions, and large amounts of equipment, materials, supplies, and time.
Generally, in accordance with current practice, a building is designed to comprise a plurality of substantially planar parts or panels, such as wall panels and ceiling panels. These panels are constructed at a central factory, packaged into building modules comprising a plurality of such panels, and then transported in a stacked or folded condition to the building site where they are unstacked, unfolded, and erected in combination to form the final building structure. Various such modules and methods of erection are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,419; 3,971,185; and 3,953,947 issued to the Applicant of the present invention.
One of the features exhibited by certain prior art modules and methods of construction, including those of the patents cited hereinabove, is that of having an established base in order to connect a portion of the module thereto for subsequent pivoting of the module elements thereabout. To be more specific, many of the prior art modules are dependent on the having in place at the construction site a completed base or foundation structure such as a concrete slab, or the like. Others, such as those disclosed in the patents mentioned hereinabove, rely on a pair of spaced bases which are used for final connection after unfolding the module.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved building module and method of erecting same.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for a building module which can be economically manufactured and assembled in a factory environment.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a building module which can be easily packaged for transportation to a building site.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision for a building module which can be erected at a building site in a practical and efficient manner.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision for a building module which can be erected without the use of base supports from which portions are pivoted thereabout.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision for a building module which can be folded, transported to a building site, and erected in its entirety, without the need for separate, prior or subsequent construction of base or floor members.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.